1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention is related to the delivery of therapeutic agents into the body.
2. Background
Infusion catheters are known, which provide the administration of various therapeutic agents in solutions into the peripheral vasculature. Conventional designs usually contain inner and outer catheter shafts. The outer catheter shaft provides a series of holes over a prescribed length through which the agent(s) can be administered to the vessel and surrounding tissue or disease. Conventional technology is focused on the shape and/or density of the holes for infusion, and/or providing a zone of infusion by blocking a segment of the vessel, and/or providing a guide wire lumen. While this technology is promising, improved devices and method are still needed to provide catheters or other therapeutic agent delivery systems that deliver the therapeutic agent to a specific target site and with better control of infusion rates. At least some of these objective will be met by the embodiments disclosed herein.